marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale, Watcher Datafile)
HOBGOBLIN Jason Phillip Macendale Jr. secret Jason Philip Macendale, Jr. was a former CIA agent who had started a lucrative career as a mercenary. He was the original Jack O'Lantern before assuming the Hobgoblin identity for himself. Though he was a skilled mercenary, he met defeat at Spider-Man's hands many times. He originally relied on advanced equipment, but later offered his soul to the demon N'astirh in exchange for powers and became bonded to the demon. Later on, the demon inside would split from Macendale and dub itself the Demogoblin. Following this, Macendale sought power in the forms of Kraven the Hunter's strength enhancing formula, and later, cybernetic implants, but these, too, failed to help him. At one point, when he was arrested and on trial, he revealed that the “real” Hobgoblin was Ned Leeds. The world had no choice but to believe this to be true. Macendale was the Hobgoblin with the most extensive training in hand-to-hand combat. He was an exceptional martial artist and had extensive knowledge of espionage and conventional military weaponry. He also was a master of electrical engineering and physics, slightly improving the Hobgoblin glider for further maneuverability. Macendale seemed to be the ultimate incarnation of the Hobgoblin, but upon the return of Roderick Kingsley, who was the first Hobgoblin, believed to be dead. Kingsley proved to be the superior Hobgoblin, and killed Jason Macendale. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Extensive CIA Training, Frightening Mercenary, Obsessed with Power Power Sets ADVANCED HOBGOBLIN GEAR Cybernetic Senses D6, Electrical Blast D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Advanced Hobgoblin Gear power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Limit: Tinkerer’s Tech. Change an Advanced Hobgoblin Gear power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. GOBLIN GLIDER Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Easy Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Rocket Booster. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Subsonic Flight for an action. SFX: Rockets. Step up or double Weapon die on your next roll, or spend a doom die to do both, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Subsonic Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Goblin Glider to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Sinister Six